walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 8 (TV Series)
Season 8 of AMC's The Walking Dead consists of sixteen episodes; it premiered on October 22, 2017, and concluded on April 15, 2018. The show was renewed on October 16, 2016.[http://tvline.com/2016/10/16/the-walking-dead-renewed-season-8-episode-100/ Walking Dead Renewed for Season 8 - TVLine.com] Scott Gimple continued as showrunner for the fifth and last consecutive season. This season adapts material from Issues #115-126 of the Comic Series. Plot “Mercy” Residents of Alexandria, Hilltop and the Kingdom prepare for battle. Carl is at odds with his father, after he scares off a survivor in need of food. Carl believes they can’t be suspicious of everyone they come across, but Rick insists that the man could have been a spy for the Saviors. The group systematically takes out Savior lookouts, the regular location of which Dwight had provided in a note he secretly supplied to Daryl. Meanwhile, Ezekiel's group clears out a larger outpost. As Rick's group arrives at the Sanctuary, driving a convoy of vehicles that have been armored with sheet metal, Negan steps out with his lieutenants. Rick tells the men -- Dwight, Simon, Gavin, Regina, and Eugene -- that he will spare their lives if they surrender and abandon Negan. None of them accept the offer. Gregory is brought out by Negan, and the man gives a speech in which he claims that the Hilltop stands firmly with the Saviors. Jesus scoffs at the man's claims, insisting that the Hilltop now stands with Maggie. Rick tires of the back-and-forth debate, and opens fire on Negan, who flees inside the Sanctuary's main building. Then the main plan is put into effect. Daryl drives along on his motorcycle, setting off a set of explosives, while Gabriel positions the RV, with a much larger charge, by the front gate. The bomb goes off, taking down the gate and allowing a group of recently-herded Walkers to begin flooding onto the grounds of the Sanctuary. Carl, who wasn't allowed to accompany Rick to the battle, goes back to the spot where he had earlier encountered the survivor. He leaves a couple of cans of food along with a note that says "Sorry". The man watches him as he leaves. Amidst the chaos, Gabriel sees Gregory surrounded by Walkers. He attempts to save the man, but Gregory takes advantage of his generosity to steal a car and flee. Gabriel, looking for a place in which to hide from the horde of Walkers, manages to get inside a nearby trailer. He is then shocked to discover that Negan has also taken refuge inside the trailer. The two of them are now trapped inside, as hundreds of Walkers swarm outside. "The Damned" At a Savior outpost in an abandoned insurance office building, one of Rick's groups of combined militia attacks. They slowly cut down the number of Saviors, then watch as the dead turn and finish off the rest. During the attack Aaron's boyfriend Eric is severely wounded. Aaron rushes him away from the scene, as the man continues to bleed out. Rick, Daryl, and others enter the building from another direction. They go from room to room, searching for the weapons armory. On one of the upper floors Rick has to kill one of the Saviors, then is filled with self-loathing when he realizes that the man had been guarding a baby. He is then caught unprepared, as another man steps out and holds him at gunpoint. It turns out that this Savior is Morales, who Rick hasn't seen since the earliest days of the outbreak. Morales tells Rick that he's called more Saviors on his walkie, and they'll soon be arriving. Meanwhile, at the Satellite outpost that was once cleared out by Rick's group, another battle takes place. Morgan, Tara, Jesus, and others attempt to remove any resistance. Morgan and Tara want to kill any Saviors they find. Jesus, however, insists that they should capture anyone who is willing to surrender. Although angered by this approach, Tara resists the impulse to kill the Saviors who are gathered. In the end Morgan also relents, although this is put to the test when he sees that one of the survivors is Jared, the Savior who killed young Benjamin from the Kingdom. "Monsters" Ezekiel and his troops travel through the woods on the way to a Savior outpost. They kill several groups of enemies along the way, and sustain no casualties. After they arrive, Carol helps to sweep the compound, leaving no apparent threats. Suddenly, though, heavy gunfire comes from the main building, cutting down the Kingdom's soldiers. Meanwhile at the office building outpost, Rick is held at gunpoint by Morales. The two men converse, discussing how their lives have changed and criticizing each other's choices. As Rick tries to get through to the man, Daryl sneaks in behind him and kills him with a crossbow bolt to the head. When Rick asks Daryl if he knew who it was, Daryl say yes, but it doesn't matter. Suddenly, the Savior reinforcements Morales called arrive, attacking the building in force. Elsewhere, the combined Hilltop and Alexandrian forces are escorting about 30 captured and shackled Saviors who had surrendered after the battle at the satellite outpost. Morgan and Jesus argue, as Morgan still believes that all of the Saviors should be killed. This eventually leads to a fight, after which Morgan leaves the group. Jesus proceeds with his plan to take the prisoners to the Hilltop. Gregory, having stolen Gabriel's vehicle and fled from the Savior Sanctuary, returns to the Hilltop, where he is questioned by Maggie as he stands outside the locked front gates. The man, ever a politician, insists that he had not meeted Negan in secret, but instead had acted purely in the interests of the Hilltop community. Even though Maggie knows that he is lying, she eventually allows him to enter. Just afterward, Jesus arrives with his prisoners. As planned, he talks Maggie into allowing the Saviors to live. They are to be locked up in several trailers at the edge of the community. Rick's group manages to defeat the Savior reinforcements, and he takes the baby girl he'd found and gives it to Aaron, who is grieving after his boyfriend Eric succumbed to his gunshot wound. Aaron promises to return the child to the Hilltop. Rick and Daryl then question a surrendering Savior, who tells them that the guns they are seeking have been moved to Gavin's compound. Daryl shoots the man anyway, much to Rick's shock. "Some Guy" Ezekiel bursts out of a pile of dead bodies of his soldiers, and screams in despair. With an injured leg, he walks off with the help of a sole surviving member of his army. That man, however, is then shot by Gunther, a Savior. Gunther then drags Ezekiel along, planning to take him to Negan for a reward. Along the way, he insults Ezekiel and his way of life, telling him the Kingdom is a joke, and he is just a con man in a costume. After he realizes he won't be able to take Ezekiel any further, Gunther decides to kill him and take his head back to Negan. Before he can kill Ezekiel, though, he is bisected by a sword-wielding Jerry. Carol manages to catch up to the second group of Saviors, as they begin loading the heavy weapons into a truck. Carol attempts to ambush the Savior crew but is repeatedly stymied. Even when she attempts to use a hostage, his own crew kill him. Eventually she sees Ezekiel and Jerry desperately defending themselves outside the gate of the compound. Given the choice between continuing to fight for the weapons or saving her friend, she decides to go with her conscience and give aid to Ezekiel. Rick and Daryl, having traveled from the office compound based on the intel they got from a captured Savior, pursue the vehicle transporting the weapons. After a lengthy chase, Rick manages to stop the shipment, although he causes the vehicle to crash in the process. He and Daryl then go down to the wreckage to see if the driver is alive and possibly can provide further information. Carol continues walking back to the Kingdom with Ezekiel and Jerry. Eventually they wind up cornered by Walkers. Ezekiel insists that Jerry and Carol should leave him behind so they can save themselves. Just then, though, Ezekiel's pet tiger Shiva leaps among the Walkers. It kills some, and then is overcome by the herd. In sacrificing its life, however, it allows Ezekiel and the others to escape. They make it back to the Kingdom, but the experience has left Ezekiel emotionally shattered. "The Big Scary U" Negan and Father Gabriel are trapped in a trailer surrounded by Walkers, within the grounds of the Sanctuary. While initially hostile with each other, they realize their common goal at the moment is getting to safety. Eventually Gabriel convinces Negan to make confession to him. He does this by first telling his own greatest sin, letting his parishioners die outside his church when the outbreak first began. Negan then tells him of his shame at watching his first wife, the one woman he truly loved, die, then not being able to put her down to keep her from turning. With this emotional hurdle cleared, the two men then make plans to make it back into the Sanctuary. They smear themselves in Walker guts and mix among the Walker herd, slowly making their way back to the main building. Within the Sanctuary, Simon discusses the situation with the other lieutenants, who believe Negan may be dead. They begin to question who will now be in authority, which creates conflict among them. They also discuss the fact that supplies, now not being replenished by the other settlements, are quickly beginning to dwindle. After the meeting, Eugene suddenly realizes that Dwight is a mole. He chooses to keep the information to himself. Meanwhile the workers, suffering from the heat now that the power has been turned off to conserve supplies, move up onto the second floor, against their normal orders. They know something is wrong, and demand to see proof that Negan is still alive. Violence is about to break out when Negan suddenly appears, alongside Father Gabriel. The people fall to their knees in loyalty. Gabriel is taken to a cell. Later Eugene checks in on him, and immediately sees that he is falling ill with a fever. Although delirious, Gabriel insists that Dr. Carson needs to be returned to the Hilltop, so Maggie's pregnancy can continue unimpeded. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" The stolen weapons having been destroyed, Rick heads to the Junkyard to convince the Scavengers to change sides again and help his people. He shows Jadis photos of dead Saviors in the aftermath of the three outpost battles, and tells her that the Saviors are close to defeat. This doesn't sway Jadis, and she has Rick stripped naked and locked in a cargo container. At the Hilltop, Maggie is still unconvinced that they should keep the captured Saviors alive. Meanwhile, Jesus sees to their needs. Maggie has a large outdoor holding pen constructed, and moves the prisoners, declaring that they won't be mistreated. She also has Gregory thrown into the pen, as he has proven that he can't be trusted. Later Jesus tries to thank Maggie for her mercy, but she stops him. She says that if the captured Saviors don't prove to be useful for hostage exchange, they will have to die. At the Kingdom, Carol tries to snap Ezekiel out of his grief-induced depression. She insists that the Kingdom needs him to lead them. However, the man cannot bring himself to "play his role" any more, because he is tired of what he considers to be a position built upon lies. Carl returns to the woods, in search of the man he met at the gas station. He finds the mysterious stranger, and gives him food and water. He learns that the man’s name is Siddiq. Carl tells Siddiq about his community, and asks him Rick's three screening questions. Feeling that Siddiq will be a suitable new citizen for Alexandria, he begins to lead him back to the settlement. On the way, they come across a small group of Walkers feeding on a dead elk. After a slight struggle, they kill all of the Walkers, and continue toward Alexandria. Michonne and Rosita head out for the Sanctuary. They want to see proof that Negan's stronghold is indeed nearing collapse. Along the way they run across a couple of Saviors who have constructed a "sound truck" playing loud music, designed to lead the Walkers away from the Sanctuary and back toward Alexandria. After being discovered by the Saviors, Michonne and Rosita fight them, managing to kill one and cause the others to flee with the truck. Before it can escape to begin its mission, though, it is destroyed by Daryl, who sideswipes it with a garbage truck. He then reveals that he and Tara are also on the way to the Sanctuary. Like Michonne and Rosita, he wants to see that the Sanctuary is about to fall. Not only that, but he plans to use the garbage truck to ensure that the Walkers will be able to flood into the compound. "Time for After" Tried of waiting for The Saviors to starve out, Daryl and Tara set their own plan into motion with help from the snipers outside the Sanctuary. They crash a truck into the compound where Walkers flood in and kill a few soldiers and workers much to Eugene’s disgust while he is battling a crisis of conscience. Eugene is tasked on pain of death to find a way out of the Sanctuary while avoiding Dwight who is wise to Eugene’s suspicions and warns him to keep quiet. Rick is photographed and almost executed by Jadis until he gets her on her knees and explains how The Saviors will turn on her regardless of the war’s outcome and convince her to fight once more. They reach the Sanctuary where much to Rick’s horror, the Walkers are gone and a doorway is opened "How It's Gotta Be" A visibly shaken up Rick tries to contact the snipers surrounding the Sanctuary but gets no response. Rick leads the Scavengers to the Sanctuary only to discover piles of dead walkers and is greeted by gunfire. The Scavengers retreat and Rick is rescued by Carol and Jerry. Enid and Aaron are on their way to Oceanside to recruit them to fight. After nightfall, Aaron sees a figure in the dark and both go to check it out. Aaron is attacked, but Enid shoots the attacker, who turns out to be Natania. Meanwhile, Gavin invades The Kingdom but Ezekiel, who regained his confidence, distracts the Saviors long enough for his people to escape and let himself be taken prisoner. In Alexandria, The Saviors arrive and attack. Carl leads the survivors to an escape and then tries to reason with Negan. He asks he kill him but let everyone else go. Negan partially shocked about this asks Carl if he wants to die, to which he replies he doesn't but will. Daryl’s convey leaves the community and the Saviors that follow are led to an ambush. Dwight is taken back To Alexandria with the group after a fellow Savior, Laura, realizes he made it happen. Rick makes it back to Alexandria where after fighting Negan, he finds Carl has been bit by a Walker. "Honor" In the sewers, Rick and the others are in shock of Carl’s condition. He firmly tells the group that the Saviors had nothing to do with it, that it just happened as he was helping Siddiq. He says goodbye to his family and friends as they head for the surface. Rick and Michonne take him to the church where Carl implores his father to find peace between him and Negan as there’s “got to be an after” and so he can be the man he used to be. He shoots himself in the head and the couple bury him. Carl explains that Rick’s decision to stop fighting and welcome survivors into the prison was instrumental in shaping him. “It can be like that again,” he tells Rick. "The Lost and the Plunderers" Michonne and Rick continue to mourn Carl as they make their way out of Alexandria. They drive to the Junkyard to help Jadis as her people are officially target for trying help Rick again. They get there and find they’re all dead with only Jadis as the survivor. Simon, Negan’s second-in-command, has killed them against Negan’s orders. Despite sincerely asking to go with them, Rick leaves her trapped in the junkyard as he’s “tired of her games.” Rick, later, reads Carl’s letter to Negan and himself and calls Negan on a walkie-talkie to inform him of Carl’s death and the letter. Both men condemn each other over the blame as Rick vows once more Negan will die. Meanwhile, Enid and Aaron’s lives are in the hands of Cyndie who nearly has them killed until Enid talks her out of it saying it won’t make her feel any better. After some hesitation, Cyndie lets them live but warns them not to come back. Aaron insists on staying at Oceanside, despite their warning and reluctance to fight, to try and convince the community to join their forces and sends Enid back to the Hilltop. "Dead or Alive Or" Escaping The Sanctuary with Eugene’s help earlier, Harlan Carson and Gabriel make their way through wooded area where Harlan discovers that Gabriel’s eyesight is deteriorating from an infection and may go blind unless he has antibiotics at once. They stumble upon a cottage where they find the pills they need and Gabriel is treated. While continuing their journey, they are discovered and Harlan, in a moment of confidence, is killed by a Savior leaving Gabriel devastated. He is then taken to Eugene’s bullet factory where he is now a worker and Eugene is in charge off. Meanwhile, Daryl leads the remaining Alexandrians to the Hilltop using Dwight to help navigate and find shortcuts. Dwight shows them a swamp that the Saviors don’t use because of the danger of floating Walkers. Tara, still vengeful for Denise’s death, opts to watch Dwight only to separate from the other in order to kill him. After failed gunshot attempts, a group of Saviors appear and Dwight comes out of hiding to prevent Tara from being found. Since they don’t know of his betrayal, he goes with them back to Sanctuary. Daryl is furious that he is gone but still manages to get them to the Hilltop where everyone learns of Carl’s death. "The Key" With weapons covered in Walker blood, The Saviors make their way to The Hilltop only to be stopped by an unstable Rick when he chases and rams Negan. In an abandoned building, Negan evades Rick while offering a deal to end the fighting. Rick refuses, telling him of the Scavengers demise and how they made a deal with him and paid the price. Rick and Negan fight. Meanwhile, walkers flood out of the storage room and attack. Negan tackles Rick and escapes but is soon captured by an angry Jadis. After discovering Negan’s wrecked car, Simon decides to use it as a way to assume charge under the guise of Negan being dead. Dwight goes along with it to keep an eye on him and In case Negan comes back. Maggie encounters Georgie, a survivor who offers knowledge in exchange for records. While Enid is for just killing her group and taking what they want, Michonne believes they need get all the allies they can get. After some deliberation, Maggie considers the trade and is given a set of plans on how to better The Hilltop. Georgie promises to return someday for her end of the bargain. "Do Not Send Us Astray” That night, Simon leads the Saviors to the Hilltop to where Maggie tries to bargain the lives of the POW Saviors, but Simon writes off the POWs. A battle breaks out between the two groups, leaving some of Rick’s and Maggie’s group injured. As the morning passes into night, wounded fighters begin to die and become walkers. The group realizes that the weapons the Saviors used were coated in Walker blood and many were infected. Meanwhile, Henry. still vengeful and with a machine gun, attempts to seek out the Savior who killed his brother in the pen. Jared, takes advantage of the chaos and steal the gun and he escapes with some other Saviors. The remaining Saviors helps clear out the Walkers and shut the gate. "Still Gotta Mean Something" Jadis has Negan tied to a dolly and prepares to subject him to torture and execution. She prepares to burn Lucille but Negan turns the tables on her and threatens to burn sentimental pictures from her old life. She rams the walker into Negan and wrestles a flare away. To her dismay, the flare falls in a puddle of water and the flame is snuffed. A helicopter appears overhead. She tries to hail it to no avail. She is about to burn Lucille when Negan finally dissuades her. He vows to settle things with the perpetrator of the massacre. Negan drives out of the junkyard and along the way, he picks up an unknown stranger on his way to the Sanctuary. Morgan and Rick come across the runaway Saviors whom Rick intends to kill despite being asked to not kill them. They are bound and gagged while Jared takes charge and the group deliberates on what to do with Rick. Rick gives them his word that he won’t harm them if they go back to the Hilltop. Walkers flood the bar and they all kill the walkers but Rick and Morgan kill all, including Jared. Morgan begins to doubt his sanity and beliefs in killing everyone. "Worth" Cyndie and her crew find Aaron in the woods near Oceanside. Cyndie decides that it's not her problem if Aaron wants to starve, and they leave him to die. He fights off Walkers in a weakened state and wins. Cyndie’s group returns and he finally convinces them to join the fight. Daryl and Rosita decide to kidnap Eugene to prevent bullets being made and to use his intelligence for their own purpose. Eugene attempts to explain himself but Rosita dismisses it claiming he’s a coward who sacrifice his only friends in order to live. Eugene escapes them and makes it back to the bullet factory where he orders the bullets to be finished for Negan’s trap. Negan returns to the Sanctuary where he systematically takes down Simon for attempting mutiny and killing whole groups of people against orders. Later, with Laura’s confession, makes Dwight a prisoner for betraying the Saviors and reveals he gave false info to give Rick where Negan intends to kill them all. "Wrath" As Rick, Maggie, and Ezekiel’s forces make their way to the meet spot, Negan reveals himself and his massive number of troops. As they open fire, their guns malfunction. The bullets explode in their hands thanks to Eugene and Gabriel’s tampering. Rick's army charges. The Saviors surrender but Rick and Negan continue their fight where Rick tricks Negan into letting his guard down and slashes his throat. Thinking about Carl’s last wish and Negan saying that Carl was wrong, Rick orders Siddiq to save Negan despite Maggie’s objections. Rick orders the Saviors to return home and proclaims that Negan's rule is over. He points to the massive herd in the distance and declares that they must unite to fight the walkers, the real threat. At the Hilltop, Saviors invade while the community escapes in the woods. Alden and Tara head back to distract them only to find Oceanside throwing Molotov cocktails at the Saviors, killing them. Post-war moments reveal The Militia delivering supplies to the Sanctuary to help them re-build. Daryl spares Dwight on the condition that he find Sherry and never come back to Alexandria. Maggie, not satisfied with the outcome, conspires with Jesus and Daryl to plot against Rick. Morgan invite Jadis to move to Alexandria while he stays in the Junkyard. Negan recovers in the infirmary where Rick and Michonne inform him that he will rot in a cell for the rest of his life. Episodes Cast Season 8 (TV Series)/Starring|Starring Season 8 (TV Series)/Also Starring|Also Starring Season 8 (TV Series)/Co-Stars|Co-Stars Season 8 (TV Series)/Uncredited|Uncredited Deaths * Gordon (Zombified, Off-Screen) * J. Top (Off-Screen) * Roy (Off-Screen) * Andy * Freddie * Dino (Alive and Zombified) * Mara * Gracie's Father * Nelson * Francine * Miranda Morales (Confirmed Fate) * Eliza Morales (Confirmed Fate) * Louis Morales (Confirmed Fate) * Morales * Eric Raleigh (Alive) * Todd * Colton (Off-Screen) * Daniel (Alive and Zombified) * Rudy * Alvaro * Gunther * Joey * Shiva * Yago * Lucille (Confirmed Fate) * Siddiq's Mother (Confirmed Fate) * Siddiq's Father (Confirmed Fate) * Leo * Zia * Natania * Neil * Dean (Alive and Zombified) * Mikey (Off-Screen) * Kent (Off-Screen) * Anna (Off-Screen) * Duke * Paulie * Gomez * Gavin * Carl Grimes * Brion (Alive and Zombified) * Tamiel (Alive and Zombified) * Harlan Carson * Derek * Keno * Tobin (Alive and Zombified) * Kurt (Alive and Zombified) * Kevin (Alive and Zombified) * Dana (Alive and Zombified) * Wesley (Alive and Zombified) * Craig (Off-Screen) * Crystal (Off-Screen) * Katy (Alive and Zombified) * Bruce * Alden's Brother (Confirmed Fate) * Evan * Jared * Reilly * Gary * Simon (Alive and Zombified) * Lance * Duke * At least 64 unnamed members of the Militia * At least 412 unnamed Saviors * At least 10 unnamed Alexandria residents * At least 130 unnamed Scavengers (Alive and Zombified) * At least 6 unnamed Hilltop residents and refugees Trivia * This season is mainly based on "Volume 20: All Out War - Part One" and "Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two" from the Comic Series. * This season has the highest amount of extended episodes than any other season, with a total of 13 extended episodes. ** Season 7 has the second-highest amount of extended episodes, with a total of 12. ** Season 6 has the third-highest amount of extended episodes, with a total of 3. ** Seasons 1, 2, and 5 each have only 1 extended episode. ** Seasons 3 and 4 are the only seasons not to have at least 1 extended episode. * The season 8 premiere marked the 100th episode of AMC's The Walking Dead. * Below are the changes made to the main cast in this season. ** Khary Payton (Ezekiel), Steven Ogg (Simon), Katelyn Nacon (Enid), and Pollyanna McIntosh (Anne) have all been upgraded to series regulars after recurring appearances.[http://comicbook.com/thewalkingdead/2017/04/17/walking-dead-season-8-cast-promotion/ The Walking Dead Promotes 3 Actors To Series Regulars In Season 8 - Comicbook.com] *** Despite their status as series regulars, they are listed under "Also Starring". *** Following his character's death in "Worth", Steven Ogg has been removed from the credits. ** Seth Gilliam (Gabriel) and Ross Marquand (Aaron) were added to the opening credits after being listed under "Also Starring" in previous seasons. ** Austin Amelio (Dwight), Tom Payne (Jesus), and Xander Berkeley (Gregory) are still listed under "Also Starring" despite being regulars in previous seasons. ** Following Sasha's death in "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life", Sonequa Martin-Green (Sasha) has been removed from the opening credits. ** Following Carl's death in "Honor", Chandler Riggs (Carl) has been removed from the opening credits. *** Although, Chandler Riggs is re-added to the opening credits in "Worth" due to his voice-only role. * This season has the highest death toll by far, with at least 690 deaths as of "Wrath", beating Season 6 with 134 deaths. ** This season also has a higher death count than every other season combined. ** Despite this, this season ties with Season 2, Season 4 and Season 6 as the season with the least number of main character deaths, with only two main characters - Carl and Simon. *** Coincidentally, all 4 seasons are seasons with even numbers (2, 4, 6, and 8), whereas the seasons with odd numbers (excluding Season 1, which featured no main character deaths) featured more than two main character deaths (Season 3 had 3 main character deaths, and Season 5 and Season 7 both had 4 main character deaths each). * AMC announced The Walking Dead Play Dead Sweepstakes, which gave four lucky fans the chance to play a walker in the 100th episode (Season 8 premiere) of The Walking Dead. The sweepstakes began with the Mid-Season Premiere of Season 7. * This is the last season in which Scott Gimple is showrunner for The Walking Dead. * The season finale of The Walking Dead is featured on the same night as Fear The Walking Dead's Season 4 premiere. ** This is the first episode of the entire series that is played in Select Movie Theaters, as a part of Fathom Events. ** This is the first time a new episode of The Walking Dead and Fear The Walking Dead aired the same night. References fr:Saison 8 Category:TV Series Category:Seasons Category:TV Episodes Category:The Walking Dead Category:Season 8 (TV Series) Category:The Walking Dead (TV Series) Seasons